Station Square, South Park Season 1 thru 10
by Raging Shadow
Summary: This is my version of South Park with Sonic the hedgehog version
1. Profile

Station Square, South Park Season 1

N/A: This has been a while sense I wrote a fan fiction and to make it clear, I don't own South Park and Sonic.

Profile-

Here's a list of characters who's going to be the character from South Park:

Stan- Sonic

Kyle- Tails

Cartman- Shadow

Kenny- Knuckles

Chef- Me

Mr. Garrison- Dr. Eggman

Mr. Hat- Bokkun

Wendy- Amy

Bebe- Tikal

Cartman's Mom- Rouge

Butters- Charmy

Craig- Espio

Clyde- Mighty

Token- Vector

Towelie/ Mr. Hankey- Omochao

Jimmy- Omega

Timmy- Gamma

Big Gay Al- Bocoe

Officer Barbrady- Big

Mayor- Maria

Mr. Slave- Decoe

Damien- Silver the Hedgehog (Those who don't know Silver the Hedgehog, look it up)

Satan- Black Doom

Stan's parents- Sonic's parents

Kyle's Parents- Tails's parents

Kenny's parents- Knuckles's parents

Mrs. Crabtree (The bus lady)- Serena

Ike- Cream

Pip- Cosmo

Shelly (Stan's sister)- Liz the author (LZ Character)

Jesus- Blaze

Mr.Mackey- Chuck Thorndyke

Butter's parents- Charmy's parent

Principal Victoria- Amee (Shadouge-lover-4eva's character).

Jimbo- Rotor

Ned- Bunnie Rabbit

Stan's Grandpa- Sir Uncle Charles Hedgehog

Just look at the list and Station Square, South Park will be updated


	2. Epi 1 SHADOW GETS AN ANAL PROBE Part 1

Station Square, South Park Season 1

A/N: Let's get this fiction started. And plus Cream is between two or Three years old on my fictions. And just you know I'm not black.

**Episode 1- SHADOW GETS AN ANAL PROBE Act 1**

It was morning at Station Square and the Guys waits in the snow for their school bus, while holding their lunch boxes and debating and are singing.

"School days school days, teacher' golden-**"**

Then Tails baby sister Cream bounce in.

"-Ah damn it, my little sister trying to follow me to school again," Tails said. "BaBa Simi," Cream said talking like a 1 year old.

"Cream, you can't come to school with me!" Tails yelled.

"Yeah, go home you little dildo," Shadow said. "Dude! Don't call my sister a dildo."

"What's a dildo?" Sonic asked. "I don't know... and I'll bet Shadow doesn't know either!" Tails yelled. "I know what it means!" Shadow lied.

"Well, what!"

"...I'm not telling you."

"What's a dildo, Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"It's a giant stick that goes inside the mom's vagina," said Knuckles. Then the guys laugh.

"HA YEAH! THAT'S WHAT TAILS LITTLE SISTER IS ALRIGHT!" Shadow yelled.

Then Suddenly, Tails grabbed Cream by the feet, swung her around, and bashes Shadow in the face.

"OW!"

"Dude that kicks ass!" said Sonic all surprised.

"Yeah! Check this one out!" Tails said as he turned to Cream. "Ready Cream? Kick the rabbit."

"Don't kick the rabbit," Cream said. "Kick the rabbit", Tails said as he kicks his sister down the icy road.

Cream shoots down the road with a playful scream, and crashes head first into a group of mail boxes.

Then Shadow yawns grotesquely.

"Whoa, Shadow, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night," Sonic said.

"That's 'cause I was having these bogus nightmares."

"Really, what about?" Tails asked.

"Well, I dreamt that I was lying in my bed... In the dark..."

-Shadow's Dream 

Shadow was lying **in** his bed.

"_...When all of a sudden this bright blue light filled the room. "_

A bright light fills the room.

"_And slowly my bedroom door began to open... And then the next thing I remember, I was being drag through a hallway!"_

Shadow, is being dragged by his ankles down a dark, organic corridor in the Alien ship.

"_Then I was lying on a table, and these scary aliens wanted to operate on me! And they had big heads... And big black eyes_

**End of Shadow's dream and back to (My) reality.**

The guys are listening to Shadow's story with wide eyes and open mouths. Even little Cream is enthralled.

"Dude! Visitors!" Sonic said all surprised. "Totally!" Tails said also surprised.

"What?"

"That wasn't a dream, Shadow, those were visitors!" Sonic said.

"No, it was just a dream. My mom said so!" Shadow said all nervous.

"Visitors are real!"

"Yeah, they abduct people and they mutilate cows!" Tails said.

"Ah shut up, you guys, you're just trying to make me scared, and it's not working."

The suddenly a large Hummer screeches to a halt. Vincent gets out of the car and approaches the guys.

"Hello there, guys," Vincent said. "Hey, Vincent," said all four guys. "What's gonna be for lunch today, Vincent? Sonic asked.

Well, today it's Salisbury steak with buttered noodles and a choice of green bean casserole or vegetable medley," Vincent replied.

"Kick ass!" Shadow said.

"Say, did any of you children see the alien spaceship last night?"

"HUH!" Shadow said really shock.

'Yeah, emo saw it!" Sonic replied.

"No! Th-That was just a dream!" said a shocked Shadow. "And I'm NOT a emo, I'm just depress.

"Oh, was it the ones with the big long heads and the black eyes?" Vincent asked when he turned to Shadow.

"AH!" screamed a petrified Shadow.

"They took him on their ship!" Sonic replied.

"Ooh... Did they give you an anal probe?" Vincent asked.

"AGH!" screamed Shadow (again).

"What's an anal probe?" Sonic asked.

"That's when they put this big metal hoop-a-joo up your butt," Vincent said.

"Whoa! They gave you an anal probe, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"No! I mean... Uh... Why would they do that?" Shadow asked defensive.

"Dude, they DID huh? Aliens stuck stuff up your ass!" Sonic replied. "Ana Pobe!" Cream said.

"SHUT UP, DILDO!" Shadow yelled.

"Well, I gotta get to the cafeteria. You guys watch emo now, he could be under alien control," Vincent asked.

Vincent turns to get back in his car and Shadow notices that the back of Vincent's shirt has an EXACT image of the alien he saw, and the word 'Believe'. Then Vincent peels off.

"We told you they were real Shadow," Tails said. "Sorry to hear about your ass."

"Shut up!"

Little Cream tries to follow her brother onto the bus.

"I'll bla bblaa blaa."

"No, Cream! Go home!"

Then Tails gets ready to kick his sister.

"Bla Wa Wah"

"This is it! This one's for the game."

"Bllaa aaahh haah"

"Kick the rabbit."

Kyle kicks his sister through the school bus window, and Cream flies into a snowbank.

The guys quickly get on the bus. Cream pulls her head out of the snow and looks around for her brother.

The kids walk past their mean old bus driver, Serena.

"Good morning, Serena," Sonic said politely.

"Sit down! We're running late!" Serena yelled.

Sonic and Tails walked to the back of the bus and take their seats. Shadow and Knuckles sit up a few rows. Tails looks out the back window to see Cream still standing at the bus stop.

"Damnit, she's still there!"

"Oh, don't worry about her," Sonic said.

"No, dude, if something happens her my parents are gonna blame me!"

"SIT DOWN BACK THERE! AAHHHH!"

"Yeah, whatever you fat bitch," Sonic said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said I have a bad itch."

"Oh."

Sonic and Tails sit down and the school bus moved on. Tails turns around one last time to look at his brother.

"OH MY GOD!"

A group of VISITORS, with large heads and almond shaped eyes, surround Cream.

"VISITORS!" Both Sonic and Tails yelled. "Oh my god!" Knuckles yelled.

"Cream!"

The visitors lead Cream to a large space craft hidden in the trees.

"STOP THE BUS!" Kyle yelled as he runs to the front of the bus.

"Serena, you have to stop this bus!"

"Do you want an office referral!" Serena yelled. "No," Tails said all scared.

"Then sit down!"

"But I..."

"AAHH!

"AAHHH!"

"AAHHHH!"

Tails runs to the back of the bus and hopelessly looks out the back window again just in time to see the spaceship take off.

"Shadow, are those the same Visitors you saw!" Sonic asked.

Shadow isn't looking. He still thinks this is all a big joke.

"Shut up, you guys, it's not working."

"We have to do something!" Tails said all scared.

"Well, we can't do anything for now," Sonic said. "That fat bitch won't let us."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I-I said that rabbits eat lettuce."

"Oh..." Then Serena pause. "Well, yes, they certainly do."

Serena turns the school bus violently and the children go flying everywhere screaming.

"What am I going to do? My little sister's been abducted by aliens."

Then Sonic farts.

"You farted!"

Then the guys laughed.

"Somebody's baking brownies," Shadow said.

Then the alien space ship left the planet.

**The Cow Ranch. **

The rancher and Officer Big were standing in the cow field.

"That's the third cow this month," the rancher said. "at this rate all my cattle are gonna die before the Winter's through."

Then the cows look up with concern.

"This is nothing out of the unusual" Officer Big said. "Cows turn themselves inside out all the time."

The cows shook their heads.

"People been sayin' they've been seeing UFO's around" the rancher said.

"UFO's? Ha Ha."

"Yea, and black army CIA helicopters and trucks."

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard."

Just then black army helicopters fly by.

"What was that?" The rancher asked Big.

"That, that was a pigeon."

"What am I supposed to do Big? Just stand here and watch my cattle get mutilated one by one?"

The cows notice something and raise their heads. One alien waves a piece of hay; another one whistles. The cows start running away from them.

"Hey! My cattle!"

The Cattle Ranch sign falls off.

"Well, that's just great! You see, there _is_ somethin' funny goin' on!" the rancher said to Big.

"There's nothing funny going on. I'll get those cows back."

**Station Square Elementary In Dr.Eggman's Class**

"And now children, our friend, Mr.Bokkun, is going to tell us about Christopher Columbus", Dr.Eggman said.

"That's right, Dr. Eggman. Christopher Columbus discovered America and was the Indians' best friend. He helped the Indians win their war against Fredrick Douglass and and a, and a freed the Hebrews from Napoleon and discovered France..."

"Oh, man. I can't just sit here," Tails said to Sonic. "I have to help my stupid sister, or I'll come home without him and my dad will start yelling, "Where's your sister, Tails?" ""You weren't looking out for your little sister, Tails?" ...

"Okay, okay," Sonic said let's ditch school and go find him."

... "You know she can't think on his own, Tails!" "Brush and floss, Tails!" "Where has that finger been, Tails?"

"Dude!"

"Is there a problem, guys?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, Dr.Eggman, I have to go now," Tails replied.

"Oh really, Tails? What is it this time? Another prostate tumor?"

"No, my little sister has been abducted by aliens."

Dr.Eggman stares blankly at Tails.

"It's true! Ask Shadow, they gave him an anal probe!"

Shadow looks around at the other children, extremely embarrassed, and finally forces a little laugh as if to say it's all a little joke.

"Uhh.. Huh, huh... That's a little joke."

Tails steps to the front of class.

"Dr.Eggman, seriously, I HAVE to go! Can I PLEASE be excused from class?"

"I don't know, Tails. Did you ask Mr.Bokkun?"

Kyle looks down at the stupid robot puppet in Eggman's hand.

"I don't want to ask Mr.Bokkun, I'm asking YOU!"

"Oh, I think you should ask Mr.Bokkun."

"(Sigh)Mr.Bokkun, may I please be excused from class?..."

Dr.Eggman shoves his puppeted hand violently in Tails's face.

"Well Tails, NO! You hear me? You go to hell, you go to hell and you die!"

"Hmm, guess you'll have to take your seat, Tails," said Eggman.

"Damnit!"

"Ha, ha! Mr.Bokkun yelled at you!" Shadow teased.

Just then, Shadow farts a HUGE fireball.

"AAAGHH! Ow, my ass!"

"Damn Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow farts another fire ball.

"Dude, he's farting fire!" Tails said.

"It's the alien anal probe!" Sonic said pointing at Shadow. "It's shooting fire from Shadow's rectum!"

"No, that was just a dream!"

Shadow farts another flame.

"Shadow, do you need to sit in the corner until your flaming gas is under control?" Eggman asked.

"No, Dr.Eggman. I'm fine."

Shadow farts a HUGE fireball which burns Cosmo, A alien plant thing.

"OWWWW!"

The class watches as their classmate runs out in flames.

**End of chapter.**

**Act 1 will come soon.**


	3. Epi 1 SHADOW GETS AN ANAL PROBE Part II

**Station Square, South Park Season 1**

**Episode 1- SHADOW GETS AN ANAL PROBE Act 2**

**Station Square Station. **

A train is passing by and the cows are standing in line trying to get on.

"Hey, you cows can't get on this train," the Engineer said. "this is a people train. You cows have no business on a people train, alright, 'cause you're cows."

The cows stare at the engineer.

"No, no no, don't try any of that cow hypnosis on me alright, 'cause it's not going to work!"

Just then, Officer Big drives up with his sirens on.

"Hold it right there cows."

Cows start to stampede away from Big.

"Come back here!"

**School Cafeteria.**

The kids are all in line for lunch. Shadow farts a huge fireball.

"OOOOWWWW! Ooh, I sure am hungry."

"How can you eat when you're farting fire?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Shut up, dude. You're being totally immature."

"Hey look! There's Amy Rose," Tails said.

"Where?" Sonic said looking around for her.

Amy Rose steps into the lunch line. ZOOM in on Sonic who is absolutely in love. Little Hearts form all around his head - and Tchaikovsky's 'Romeo and Juliet' swells up. The other guys see Sonic's reaction and laugh.

"(Singing)Sonic wan-ts to ki-ss Am-y Rose," Shadow teased

"Shut up emo! I don't even like her!"

"I'm not a emo - And you obviously like her, because you throw up every time she talks to you!"

"I do not!"

Amy walks up to the guys.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Amy," said Both Tails and Shadow.

"Here Sonic, this is for you."

Amy hands Sonic a note. Then Sonic VOMITS VIOLENTLY all over himself.

"Ew!" Amy said. "Bye Amy," said Both Tails and Shadow as she walks away.

Sonic opens the note and reads it.

"Holy crap! It says she wants to meet ME at Crystal Pond after school."

(A/N: Does anyone know a lake name from any Sonic games.)

"Whoa! Maybe you can kiss her," Tails said. "Or slip her the tongue," Shadow said.

"Or look at the cat on her feet, then touch her," Knuckles said.

"What? How do you know she has a cat?" Sonic asked.

Silence, Knuckles waits to see if the other guys got the message, then laughs. The rest follow, realizing what Knuckles meant.

"I get it," Shadow said.

"C'mon you guys," Tails said. "We need to figure out how to get out of school so we can get my little brother back!"

The Guys make it to the front of the line, where Vincent is handing lunch trays to the boys and girls.

"Hello there guys," Vincent said. "Hey, Vincent," said all four guys.

"How are you doing?"

"Bad," Tails reply.

"Why bad?"

"Vincent, have you ever had something happen to you... But nobody believed you?" Tails asked.

"Aw, guys, guys, that's a problem we've ALL had to face at some time or another. Here, let me sing you a little song... It might clear things up."

Then Music swells up and Vincent stated singing.

(Singing)

_I'm gonna make love to you woman, _

_gonna lay you down by the fire - And _

_caress your womanly body, make you _

_moan and perspire,_

"Ah Vincent, Vincent," Sonic said

_Gonna get those juices flowin'_

"Vincent."

_We're making love gravy, love gravy,_

"Vincent!"

_Love, love, love... GRAVY!-_

VINCENT!

Then the music stops.

"Huh, do you feel better?" Vincent asked.

"No!" Tails replied.

"Oh, come on guys, what can be so bad? It's Salisbury steak day!"

"Visitors took Tails's baby sister," Sonic said.

"WHAT!"

Vincent runs around the counter and kneels down by the guy.

"(Whispering) Well what the hell are you doing in school, eating Salisbury steak! Go find her, dammit!"

"Dr.Eggman won't let us out of school," Sonic said. "He thinks we're making it up."

"You ARE making it up!" Shadow yelled.

Just then, Shadow another fireball. But this time, a long, metal object emerges from his ass. It opens like a robotic eye and looks around.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"What?" Shadow asked not noticing the robotic eye.

The eye looks around, blinks, then closes itself and zips back into Shadow's ass.

"It's some kind of sembiodic metamorphosis device," Vincent said. "This could mean the visitors want to communicate with us!"

"Oh, I see, now YOU'RE going to join in on the little joke, huh?" Shadow asked Vincent.

"It's no joke guys, this is big!"

"Please Vincent, if I don't get out of school and get my little Sister back from the aliens, my parents are gonna disown me," Tails said as he pleaded.

Vincent thinks for a second.

"Ah, hold on now... You got to help the children," Vincent said.

"You guys sure are going a long way to try to scare me," Shadow said. " AND I WANT MY SALISBURY STEAK!"

Then Vincent pulls the fire alarm.

"Fire Drill! Fire Drill, everybody out. Okay guys, this is your chance."

"Killer, thanks, Vincent," Sonic said.

Then the guys all took off.

"Man oh man, first contact with the alien visitors," Vincent said. "I've got to get myself ready..."

**LITTLE TOWN – Station Square.**

The guys were walking along the sidewalk singing.

"(Singing) We got out of school... No more school today... We got out of school."

Then Shadow farts a fire ball.

"OHHHH - YOU GUYS, MY ASS! SERIOUSLY.'

"Okay, Shadow," Sonic said. "You can stop farting fire now."

"I would if I could you son of a bitch!"

"Okay, so how do we get my little sister back?" said Tails.

"Would you stop going on about your little sister !" Shadow yelled. "I KNOW it was just a dream! I KNOW I didn't have an anal probe! And I KNOW that I'm not under alien control!"

Suddenly, there is a loud BZAP! Shadow's expression completely changes. His eyes widen - and his mouth curls into a false smile. Strange 30's music starts to play from nowhere and Shadow starts to sing (although his voice isn't his own)

"(Singing) _I love to sing-a! About the moon-a and the Juna and the spring-a! I love to sing-a!"_

(A/N: I hate the songs from the 1930's, It piss me off.)

Sonic and Tails look on, perplexed.

"(Singing) _About a sky of blue or a tea for two."_

Just as suddenly as it started, the music stops and Shadow goes back to his normal self. The guys all stare at each other. Shadow looks absolutely baffled.

"What the hell was that!" Sonic said.

"He is under alien control," Tails said. "That thing in his butt is linked up to the visitors."

"Oh, son of a bitch," Shadow said.

**To be continue.**

Act III will come soon.


End file.
